fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Give Me All Your Luvin'
}} Give Me All Your Luvin' en español Dame todo tu amor, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Madonna ft M.I.A & Nicki Minaj. Sera presentada por New Directions con solos de algunos de sus miembros. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Chicas de ND: L-U-V, Madonna! Y-O-U, you wanna? Ally: I see you coming and I don't wanna know your name (Chicas de ND: L-U-V, Madonna!) I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game (Chicas de ND: Y-O-U, you wanna?) Would you like to try? Give me a reason why Give me all that you got Maybe you'll do fine As long as you don't lie to me And pretend to be what you're not Alma junto a Chicas de ND: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've got to step into my world New Directions con solos de Ally, Antoine y Alma: Give me all your love and give me your love Give me all your love today Give me all your love and give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away Chicas de ND: L-U-V, Madonna! Y-O-U, you wanna? Alma: Keep trying don't give up, it's if you want it bad enough (Chicas de ND: L-U-V Madonna) It's right in front of you, now tell me what you're thinking of (Chicas de ND: Y-O-U, you wanna?) In another place, at a different time You can be my lucky star We can drink some wine Burgundy is fine Let's drink the bottle, every drop Ally junto a Chicos de ND: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've got to step into my world New Directions con solos de Ally, Cody y Alma: Give me all your love and give me your love Give me all your love today Give me all your love and give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away Cody: Give me all your love, Girl You could be my girl, you could be my toy In the nick of time, I can say a sicker rhyme Cuz it's time for change, like a missile or a noise I'm Roman, I'm Barbarian and I'm Conan You was sleeping on me, you were dozing Now move, I'm going in Ally: You have all the L-U-V I gave you everything you need (Cody: now, move) Now it's up to Y-O-U Are you the one, shall we proceed? Antoine: Licks, I'm so swag shit No one will get you this It's supersonic, bionic, Uranian... So, I wreck them off tricks, let's pay that it sticks I'mma say this once, yeah, I don't give a shit Ally y Alma: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've got to step into my world New Directions con solos de Ally y Alma: Give me all your love and give me your love Chicas de ND: L-U-V, Madonna New Directions con solos de Ally y Alma: Give me all your love and give me your love Chicas de ND: Y-O-U, you wanna New Directions con solos de Ally y Alma: Give me all your love and give me your love Give me all your love today Give me all your love and give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away Vídeos: Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Give Me Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Ally Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Antoine Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Cody